Card Soldier
The Card Soldiers are soldiers who serve the Queen of Hearts in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The Card Soldiers serve her unquestionably and carry out every order, always afraid of being beheaded. They serve as a member of the boss fight against the Crank Tower and Queen of Hearts in Wonderland. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;Cards (Hearts) Spear-carrying guards who serve the Queen of Hearts. They fear the short-tempered queen and are careful not to irritate her. Marched onto the scene in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). ;Cards (Spades) Troops with heavy axes who serve the Queen of Hearts. They fear their short-tempered queen, and are careful not to irritate her. Marched onto the scene in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Card of Hearts Guards in the service of the Queen of Hearts. They fear her temper and will do anything she orders. ;Card of Spades Guards in the service of the Queen of Hearts. They fear her temper and will do anything she orders. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Soldiers in the service of Wonderland's ruler, the Queen of Hearts. Seeing as they are quite fond of keeping their heads attached to their shoulders, they make a point not to defy her. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' In the first game, the cards can be seen alongside their Queen during Alice's trial. After Sora and his friends find proof of Alice's innocence, the cards attack them by order of the Queen, who doesn't believe she is innocent. When Alice is kidnapped, the Queen orders the cards to search everywhere for her, but they don't succeed, since Alice is no longer in Wonderland. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the cards appear as figments of Sora's memories in Wonderland. They fight alongside the Queen of Hearts, and when defeated, Sora obtains their Enemy Card. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The cards reappear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where they are protecting the Queen's hedge mazes. They are also sent to find three suspicious figures for the Queen. Kingdom Hearts coded The cards will reappear in this game, as shown in a new screenshot, near Alice when she's talking to Sora. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded The cards reappear in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, as protectors of the Queen's hedge mazes. Like the rest of Wonderland, one of the black cards has lost his memory. Sora has to find the White Roses Inkling to restore his memory. To reward Sora, the black card gives him the Queen of Hearts Inkling. Appearance The card soldiers come in two varieties; red ace of heart soldiers and black ace of spades soldiers. Both have bodies that are identical to their respective real-world playing cards, but sprout arms, feet, and rather flat heads (neither type has visible legs or eyes, or a neck). The heart soldiers have red heads shaped like an upside-down heart. They have a pale-skinned, heart-shaped face showing, indicating that the red is some sort of helmet, a bright red, vaguely heart-shaped nose, and a small, heart-shaped mouth. Two red semi-circles are present on either "shoulder", perhaps representing pauldrons. They have spindly arms and large (in comparison to their arms), red gloves, as well as floppy red shoes. They carry red lances as weapons, each lance tipped with an upside-down heart. The spade soldiers share the same structure as their red counterparts, sporting the same "paulrons" and shoes, albeit theirs are colored black. Their noses are also black and shaped like an upside-down heart (a spade without the "handle"). Their mouths share this upside-down heart shape. Their faces are pale like the heart soldier's, while their "helmets are shaped like spades, with parts of the design, specifically the handle and lower half of the spade, continuing onto their card bodies. Their black gloves are slightly closer-fitting than their red-colored brethren. Finally, they carry black axes as weapons. Unlike the red soldier's lances keeping with the heart theme of the soldiers, these axes do not show any spade design. Origin Along with Alice, the Queen of Hearts, and the other inhabitants of Wonderland, the Card Soldiers appear in Disney's Alice in Wonderland. A larger amount of cards appear in the movie than in the game. The playing cards make up a very large army for the Queen and King. See also *Queen of Hearts (Boss) *Queen of Hearts *Wonderland fr:Cartes Soldats Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Wonderland Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Somebody Category:Disney Villains